


He Can Yell At Me After I've Saved His Life

by goldenkc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, set in early s2, skyeward being self sarcrificial for each other as always, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: a mission to take down a hydra base goes sideways, and ward isn't happy when skye gets hurt trying to save him





	

**Author's Note:**

> another case of "kc tried to write a drabble but ended up with too many words"
> 
> drabble prompt: "having someone you can't bare to lose is so fucking scary"
> 
> \--
> 
> if you're looking for some beautiful skyeward related music, check out my friend's playlist on spotify :)  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/anluoma-ca/playlist/2uoVRyFoBO3AsQdO53JZuB

Skye was in the lab with Fitzsimmons, getting her daily check-up. She’d had a bad run-in with an alien, resulting in bed rest for two weeks and check-ups every day until she was cleared. And she was hoping that’d be soon. She was itching to get out in the field, do something useful.

“You’re definitely better, that’s for sure,” Simmons smiled at the girl on her table. “Left hand functions are back to normal, and your bruised rib is almost completely healed.”

“That’s good, right?” Skye asked hopefully.

Fitz stepped beside her with a grin, “That’s right on track. You’ll be cleared in no time.”

Skye’s sighed, her head dropping a little. She knew what that meant. ‘Cleared in no time’, meant ‘not today’.

The lab door slide open, letting Coulson walk through. He looked as though he was about to speak, until he saw the girl on the table. “Skye, how are you?”

“Better,” she stated.

Coulson nodded with a smile. Looking to Fitzsimmons, he said, “You two, we’ve got a meeting.” He held the door open for them, and didn’t say anything when Skye followed. He knew she’d felt left out lately, and decided to let it slide this time.

Ward and May entered the briefing room right after the others. Ward glanced at Skye, mildly worried, before returning to his taught stoic expression.

“Right, so, we’ve found another HYDRA base. Hunter and Hartley did our recon for us.” Coulson went on to explain the specifics of the base, laying out the game plan.

He gave the details of what was to happen, and who to apprehend. Once he gave all the backstories, he told each person what to do.

“Ward, you gather your team--you’re going in. Fitzsimmons, you’re in Van Two. May, pilot,” everyone nodded to their jobs, letting their boss knew they understood. “Alright, we’re wheels up in 15.”

“Wait, what about me?” Skye asked, halting everyone in the room.

Coulson looked to the scientists, who both shook their heads subtly. He sighed, turning to Skye, “You weren’t cleared, I’m sorry. You know the drill.”

“But I’m fine,” she objected.

“Skye, you got into a pretty bad fight last time. It’s understandable that you’re not able to do this.”

“But I can!” she exclaimed, trying to get him to understand.

Coulson sighed again, shaking his head. “You can stay in the van,” he declared.

Ward’s jaw dropped, worried for the hacker’s safety. “Sir--”

“No field work,” he pointed a finger at the girl. “Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded with a smile.

Everyone went their separate ways through the BUS, organizing for their jobs. Ward caught Coulson outside his pod, needing to share his concerns for the young agent.

“Sir, excuse me, but I don’t think this is a good idea--bringing Skye onto the mission--”

“I know you’re worried about her,” he said in a low tone, one that hinted at something else. “But she’ll be in a van, Ward. How much trouble could she get into?” he asked rhetorically, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

The flight was a short one, and they touched ground after a half hour. They drove in their vans until where they were sure to not be spotted. May stayed on the plane. Coulson and two other agents were in Van One. Fitzsimmons, Skye and Ward were in Van Two. And Ward’s team was in Van Three.

The tactical team awaited Ward’s signal while he gave a few instructions to the scientists. “Oh, and Skye? Stay here,” he said sternly

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not a child. You don’t need to remind me.”

“Yet I still feel compelled to,” he said with a smirk, saluting as he jumped out of the van.

* * *

The team had gone quiet, and Skye had just chalked it off that they were trying to stay focused. Then she saw a figure sneaking up on Ward, who was stationed just outside the base as a lookout.

“Ward, there’s a shooter on your five,” Skye said into her earpiece. When he didn’t respond, her burrows furrowed as she tried again. “Ward… Ward, come in, do you read me?”

She was about to ask the geniuses beside her what was wrong when the van doors swung open, revealing Coulson. “What the hell happened to our comms?”

Simmons was typing away until she discovered the root of the problem. “EMP,” she let out with a disappointed sigh.

“I thought we were protected against that.”

Fitz shook his head, also trying to code a way out of it. “Turns out not.”

“Dammit,” Coulson shouted, slamming the door shut and walking back to his own van.

Skye watched as the shooter behind Ward crept closer. “They can’t hear us,” she said lowly, very close to panicking. “I’m going out there,” she told Fitzsimmons.

“What? You haven’t been cleared,” Fitz protested.

She shook her head, putting on some spare gear. “I don’t care. I need to get to him.” At their puzzled looks, Skye paused and rephrased, “ _Them_. I need to get to the team and warn them.”

Simmons grabbed her friend’s arm in attempt to stop her. “Ward specifically told you to stay here.”

Skye scoffed, “Yeah, well, he can yell at me after I’ve saved his life.”

* * *

“WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!” Ward’s angry voice boomed throughout the medical bay. He and Skye were the only ones in there--given that once the yelling started, Fitz awkwardly excused himself, stating he’d be back later.

“Seriously? You think I wanted to be shot, Ward?!” Skye sassed, sitting on an examination table with a hole through her torso and four feet of gauze wrapped around her waist.

“It sure seemed like that when you stepped in the goddamn line of fire!”

“I couldn’t let you get hurt!” she snapped. “If I hadn’t been there--” she cut herself off when her voice broke. She sighed, collecting herself. “Comms were down. You couldn’t hear me. I ran down there and stepped in front of that shooter with the intention of firing my own gun before he could get you, but I was too late. I went down, and you got him. Which by the way, you would not have, had I not been there.”

Ward was fuming, but trying to stop yelling. “I do not appreciate you acting as a human freaking shield. There were a hundred other things you could’ve done to prevent this.”

“I poorly evaluated the situation--”

“You think?!” He sighed, knowing he should stop shouting at her. He knew that at the end of the day, he would’ve done the same thing if it were Skye in trouble. “Lay back, let me look at it.”

“No, just get--”

“For the love of God, Skye, stop arguing with me.”

She grumbled softly, laying down anyway. Ward cut away the gauze he’d haphazardly thrown around her in the field, grabbing the needed supplies to fix her up.

“You’ve stopped bleeding. It’s just a flesh wound. You’re lucky the bullet didn’t hit anything important.”

She scoffed at the word ‘lucky’. “Yeah, I’m pretty freaking stellar right now.”

Ward started the stitches, almost amazed at how well Skye could take the pain without the aid of drugs. “Done,” he stated, placing a gauze sheet across her stomach. “Turn and let me get the exit wound.”

Skye rolled onto her stomach with a wince. She laid her head on her forearms, facing him as he worked on her back. She watched his facial muscles twitch with concentration as he stitched perfectly. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

He glanced at her face, then stared at the hole in her back. “I thought you were dead,” he muttered. Her brows furrowed before he continued, “When you dropped, you passed out a minute. I thought you died. When you opened your eyes… I’ve never felt such relief wash over me.”

“I just wanted to protect you,” she admitted softly.

“You have no idea…” he closed his eyes a second, taking a deep breath in. He met her eyes and said, “Having someone you cannot bear to lose is so fucking scary.”

She stared at him, replying, “I know the feeling.”

He placed the gauze pad, helping her sit up. He grabbed her hands in his, holding tightly. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“What? Get shot? Gladly.”

Ward chuckled, leaning his forehead on hers. “You scared the shit out of me back there.”

“I know,” she placed one hand on his cheek, caressing gently. “I’m sorry, really.”

He tilted his head until his lips brushed against hers a moment, feeling her breath escaping softly. “I can’t lose you.”

Skye leaned forward, molding her lips against Ward’s, kissing him lightly. “You won’t,” she mumbled between kisses. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, careful not to squeeze too tightly, but at the same time wishing he’d never have to let go.


End file.
